<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snowed In by JouSenpai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288482">Snowed In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JouSenpai/pseuds/JouSenpai'>JouSenpai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Pearlshipping - Freeform, anipoke secret santa 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JouSenpai/pseuds/JouSenpai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After saving Pikachu and Piplup from Team Rocket, Ash and Dawn get stuck in a brutal snowstorm. What does the horrid weather have in store for them?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hikari | Dawn/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snowed In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you Team_Cap for beta reading this &lt;333</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“That Team Rocket!” Ash grumbled as he and Dawn struggled to walk in the freezing snow storm together with their partner Pokemon, Pikachu, and Piplup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had left Brock and their other Pokemon behind as a frantic reaction to the trio of Jessie, James, and Meowth stealing the rodent and the penguin. They chased them to a very cold area adjacent to Snowpoint City and the snow was now pouring in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad we got Piplup and Pikachu back but,” Dawn shivered “I’m so cold. Ash, I don’t think I can walk anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pikaka…” Pikachu sympathised with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s a good idea to take shelter somewhere,” Ash said. “Thankfully, I remember what Brock taught me for situations like these! Let’s dig a cave!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The quartet did just that but ended up with bristles on their hands and paws.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ash! Your hand!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Dawn! I’ve suffered way worse injuries! Besides, I’m more worried about yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dawn blushed and hid her hands behind her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, you are always so reckless!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look who’s talking!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two laughed at their little banter and the Pokemon joined in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thankfully, I am not always absent-minded.” said Dawn as she took out an ointment from her bag “Look!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had first-aid!” Ash exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! After the incident with Pachirisu, I always made sure to listen to Brock’s advice and be prepared in case of emergencies!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like Brock saved both of us without even being here.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The cave helps but the cold is just too much.” Dawn said as she hugged Piplup tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darn it.” Ash punched his hand to the ground “If only I had Chimchar with me. Then, maybe-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pikapi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ash, you’re gonna make your hands even worse!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ash noticed blood dripping from his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here!” she gently held his hand and tended to his wounds “Medicines are expensive. Don’t let this go to waste.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The laughter subsided as the temperature dropped further down. Dawn, in particular, was feeling more uneasy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s...so...c-cold.” she struggled to take breaths and started crying “Ash, I-I don’t think I c-can-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped talking as Ash wrapped her into a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” he reassured her “I’ll keep you warm. Don’t worry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her cheeks turned bright red.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why was he doing this?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pikaka!” Dawn snapped out of it as she felt Pikachu’s body on her side as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They are trying their best to protect me. I have to stay strong for them, and for Piplup too!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Piplup!” the Pokemon chirped as if he read her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four of them snuggled together that night and made it through the storm.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, they were greeted by a familiar cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Staraptor!" Ash yelled out as they got out of the cave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Pokemon led the way to Brock and the others and a happy reunion was in order.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brock cooked them their favourite dishes for breakfast and while they waited, Ash and Dawn had some time alone for themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Ash!" Dawn started "Thanks...for everything…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course!" he replied. "I'd do anything to keep you safe!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shade of red formed around her cheeks. She smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I'd do the same."</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had a lot of fun writing this, especially since Pearlshipping is my OTP as well!</p><p>I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading &lt;333</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>